Against The Odds
by SivanShemesh
Summary: “It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more.” [Complete].


Title: Against The Odds 

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Nautika

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rate: K+

Warning: Violence.

Summary: "It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more."

A/N: Couple sentences from TTT movie, no OC's. Written for Teitho August Theme: **Maidens of Middle Earth**

They were in danger.

The ground shook, she could feel it, and the noise was not something she could not hear. The upcoming danger seemed to be moving faster.

They could see the smoke of the nearest village, and knew that they should be next; she knew that she could at least save their children.

She could see some peasants running away as ugly creatures came up, with no mercy in their eyes, their weapons were up, and blood covered their dirty swords.

Morwen's placed a hand on a horse called out to her children.

"Éothain! Éothain! You'll take your sister. You'll go faster with just two."

As Morwen lifted her daughter onto the horse in front of her brother, the child did not seemed to agree with her mother's act, and Freda said, "But Papa says Éothain must not ride Garold, he is too big for him!"

"Listen to me. You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?"

Éothain replied to his mother, "Yes, Ma!"

Freda began to cry, "I don't wanna leave! I don't wanna go, Mama!"

The woman stared at her child, and set her voice to assure the child, "Freda, I will find you there."

Morwen could hear a woman scream.

Morwen urged them, "Quickly!"

The children ride off.

Morwen watched them ride away, "Go child!"

Dunlanders and Uruk-hai entered the village, burning everything in sight as the Rohirrim screamed and ran in all directions. Éothain and Freda wept as they looked back from a distance.

Morwen cried out, as she saw her husband falling beside her, blood falling from his head like rain that dripped from the sky.

There was a sword beside his limp form, she took it without conscious thought.

Morwen swung her sword at each ugly creature, she would not give up the land she called home.

She released a cry, as she met the creatures one by one. She could hear the other farmers join her, and sighed as she thought, 'At least I am not fighting alone.'

'I will see you again, Freda and Éothain, I gave you my word.' The image of their children in front of her eyes, gave her something to fight for.

One by one, each Dunlander and Uruk-hai were falling to the ground, she smiled, and knew that there was hope for her to reach Edoras to see her children again

After hitting them with sword, or with any useful weapon or even arrows, the triumph could be felt in the air, the peasants were feeling joyful, and knowing that it would not last long they ran at the horizon, hopefully to catch with their family and unite with them, before something will happen.

Morwen and the remaining farmers ran toward Edoras, hoping to evade any other Dunlanders and Uruk-hai' that might pop up in their way.

'Maybe Edoras is not safe… but there is one safe place.' Morwen thought, she stopped and called to the other fighters, "We should run to Helm's Deep; we should be safe in there. There is no way in, by the gate."

"We will see them," she called, and hoped in her heart that she would see Éothain and Freda again, as she mumbled to herself, "I will see you again, my children."

She ran with her friends from the village toward the place which seemed safe, to Helm's Deep, where there was only one entrance, where the walls were strong, and nothing can bring it down.

They entered through the wooden gates, and sighed in relief, as they were now safe.

Morwen kept her watch at the gates, hoping to see Éothain and Freda again.

It took some time before the delegation of women and children arrived. Morwen could hear them yelling about the danger they ran from, saying wargs were on their way, and that their brave men and king was in the battle field, with the help of a dwarf and an elf.

Then she could see Éothain and Freda, "Mama." And she called their names with joy, as she was pleased to see them both alive and well.

**The End**


End file.
